Presence of Three
by Dark Fiber
Summary: A 3x3 eyes story dealing with the use of Choang-Rin-Rin by Benares on Pai


  
================================================================  
  
  
"Into this void I will give my self-control,  
inside this noise is a weak and godless soul."  
- Flesh by KMFDM.  
  
"Shout, Shout, Let it all out. These are the things  
that we can do without"  
- Shout by Tears for Fears  
  
================================================================  
  
Sazan Eyes : Presence of Three  
From the Ed Wood School of FanFiccing  
entropy@mpx.com.au  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
Timeline wise, this takes part after the battle at Aberdeen  
in Hong Kong, just before the end of the first OAV series.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
__o%O%o_-/\-[ Presence of Three ]-/\-_o%O%o__  
  
  
"I will not have you interfere Sanjiyan! You WILL play your  
part in Kaiyanwang's resurrection. Like it or not, you will play  
your part."  
"I will not willingly help you raise that butcher and you know  
it."  
Sanjiyan looked across the jetty at Benares. His blood red  
eyes glowed faintly in the poor lighting. Her central eye stared  
him down while her secondary eyes looked around.  
"I can feel your shadow friends Benares, I always knew you were  
incapable of doing anything on your own."  
"We will see Sanjiyan, we will see."  
  
"In the name of Benares, come forth Houasyou!"  
A large black snake slid out of from the darkness, along the  
jetty toward Benares. Picking it up he barely glanced at it.  
"A snake Benares, oh my! How afraid should I be?"  
He smiled at her haughtiness and patted the snake.  
"Time to go to work my servant. CHOANG-RIN-RIN!"  
Houasyou writhed around in agony, getting smaller and smaller.  
  
Sanjiyan stared at him. at it. Her face, a mask of  
bewilderment. It was definitely not the out and out frontal power  
attack that she expected. She watched the snake twist and  
shrink, its colouring turning from a darkness to a more  
translucent, more purple colour, until there was nothing left but  
a softly glowing light emanating from Benares' cupped palm.  
  
"Now the fun begins Sanjiyan, shall we see just how powerful  
the Seima Queen really is?" He leapt forward, his fingertip  
extending out towards her.  
  
Sanjiyan reacted slowly. too long after the fact. Benares's  
fingertip shot forward making contact with her forehead, a purple  
diamond glowed softly on embedding itself within her skin just  
above her central eye.  
  
"Aaaargh." Sanjiyan's eyes rolled wildly in pain, she staggered  
around as they came slowly back to focus on her enemy.  
"Foolish Wu!" She swooned, sagging to the ground.  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
  
Houasyou stood silently behind the tree, studying her quarry.  
A young child of about 6 years of age, her black hair was pulled  
back into a tiny ponytail of only a hands length, she was wearing  
a short ragged dress and stood just across from another woman.  
  
"What's going on Onechan? I'm scared," the child said. Pai  
clutched at herself. Something definitely felt wrong.  
  
Houasyou took in the other woman, Parvati IV. She was  
beautiful. Looking in her mid twenties she was tall and slender  
with pale long limbs with hair reaching down to her waist tied  
back in a pony tail. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and  
buckskin coloured pants. The image she projected now was one of  
strength, and elegance of a good fighter.  
  
"Not now Pai." she said, touching the little girl on the  
shoulder, "First we must deal with Benares then I'll deal with  
you, now be quiet and let me concentrate child."  
"But-"  
"I said, not _NOW_" stubborn child.  
  
Houasyou stepped out from behind the tree, running directly at  
the Sanjiyan. Their arguments would help with her surprise  
attack.  
"Oneechan!" Pai said, thrusting her little finger out behind  
Parvati IV. "Watch out." she cried.  
  
Parvati shoved Pai off to the side as she turned to meet the  
intruder. Houasyou continued on directly to the older woman, she  
had to take them both out to gain control. The two combatants  
met in a show of force, both vying for the upper hand.  
  
Pai looked on not knowing what to do. She was too little to  
help Oneechan fight the intruder. The fighting scared her. No  
one but Uncle Yakumo and Fei-Oh ever came to visit here and they  
never fought with Oneechan.  
  
She stepped back a few paces, horror filling her eyes. Seeing  
Oneechan being blasted backwards by an attack, she turned around  
and fled into the forest.  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
  
Benares slapped her flailing arm aside and pined her down  
roughly. Sanjiyan continued to struggle against his spell. He  
pushed another purple diamond on her forehead, right onto the  
lower left corner of her central eye.  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
  
Houasyou knocked Parvati IV down and watched as the child started  
off into the forest. The little brat couldn't run too far. She  
started to follow through the forest and continued forwards until  
the trees thinned out into a clearing.  
  
Pai backed up across the open space, watching the woman advance  
toward her. fear. She was afraid of what this nasty woman was  
going to do. a disturbance? some kind of coldness?  
"You- You don't belong here, you'd better go now before Oneechan  
comes!" She said it with all the false bravado she had. Her big  
sister had always looked after her, she could count on her.  
"Oh, I really don't think so." She raised her palm toward the  
child and fired and blast of force.  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
  
Benares placed the third diamond into position on the prone  
Sanjiyan' forehead as she twitched and writhed on the ground. He  
sealed shut her central eye. Light from the triangular formation  
flickered wildly then dimmed.  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
  
Parvati IV burst into the clearing as Pai's little body crumpled  
to the ground in a bloody mess. She clutched at her head  
screaming, blood trickling down out her left nostril and both  
ears.  
"Nooooooo! Pai!" She turned from looking at the tiny body to  
that of its destroyer and began mustering her power.  
"You wont have me so easy you snake bitch." she ground the  
words out between painful breaths. Raising her palm she blasted  
Houasyou backward across the clearing.  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
Benares looked on, waiting for the sign that indicated  
Choang-Rin-Rin had taken.  
Sanjiyan cracked her eyes open, ignoring the pounding in her  
heard.  
"This is for Pai and Yakumo, and for the humans. Let your  
master feel the true power." she whispered. pain. lots of pain.  
Sanjiyan ground out her sentencing between loud ragged gasps of  
breath. Benares looked on stunned as the last of the Sanjiyan  
mustered her power started to glow. She drew together the soul  
of Pai and the soul of Yakumo, joining them with the love that  
was growing there.  
"I told Kaiyanwang that hate and killing was not the one true  
power, I guess I was right afterall, but so too was he."  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
  
Huang, Ling Ling, Meixing stood on the balcony of Huangs  
mansion. Looking down into the harbour and enjoying the evening  
when Amaterasu showed her face, lighting up Aberdeen in a  
spectacular white glow. Seconds later the breeze picked up,  
buffeting the onlookers before fading down to a mild sensation on  
the skin.  
  
  
- [*] - [*] - [*] -  
  
A faint greyness turns into white. I blink and open my eyes.  
The light stings and I cringe. pain. hurt. What's wrong with me?  
Yak- Ya- Ya? Wh? Huh? I don't remember! I- I was in an accident?  
emptiness. my memories hold no clues. An accident? Why don't I  
remember? There is a medical band on my wrist with my name.  
"Ayanokouji Pai" I say it out loud running my finger over the  
biro lettering. It's my name yet it triggers no feelings within  
me. Pai. something. Felling less empty I say my name to myself  
again. Pai. I like that name. At least that part feels right.  
  
  
================================================================  
  
End Notes  
  
sigh... i feel more comfortable with the end paragraph than  
the rest of the fic. people just don't seem to like reading  
the way I write like that tho... ohwell. each to their own.  
  
  
Choang-Rin-Rin (Pierce Spirit Rhombus - "sazanjik.txt") is the  
beast magic Benares uses on Sanjiyan to suppress her powers by  
using a beast (Houasyou) to lock them down and control her.  
However Sanjiyan is too strong (Pai is the most powerful Seima  
and was born in the year of the Heavenly White Dragon.) And from  
some old discussion on the Sazan Eyes ML, Choang-Rin-Rin didn't  
work correctly because it was only meant to suppress one  
personality, but Pai has the Sanjiyan failing whereby her mind  
has split into two distinct personalities.  
  
ja matte ne!  
  
-df 


End file.
